The Power of Goodbye
by Puss No Boots
Summary: REXIS FIC! Alexis Davis has everything she wants in life.. Except for one thing. Ric Lansing. She wants to be with him but she's afraid that he would use Krystina against Sonny. but whats more powerful? Love or Hate? R&R Please! CHAPTER ONE IS A STRONG R


A/N - Ok so i am writing this. Since last night actually. The first chapter is rated R FOR A REASON! Sexuality and that crap. :P REXIS fic. there needs to be more rexis fics.... So Please write more! Ive read but not replied yet. Ive read like..almost all of them. Ill reply when im not so busy k Rexis lovers? Okie, So here we go! -- that sounded so freakin wierd.....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One

"Ric we can't." Alexis said, Breaking their kiss.

Ric looked confused. He thought she wanted this just as much as he did. Apparently not.

"Why? Besides you kissed me first! How could I refuse?" He said to the half naked woman under him.

"Because. And I didn't kiss you first!"

Alexis tried to get out from under Ric. Or her mind did anyway. The truth was: She didn't want him to stop.She had wanted this ever since Durant walked in on them. If he wouldn't have walked in there would have been strange noises from Ric's office that day. He might have got fired if they went through with it. So Durant actually did something good in his life! Imagine that!

"Give me a good reason as to why i don't kiss you right now." Ric inched his face closer. Which was saying something since they werent far apart.

"B-B-Because..um.." She stuttered. He still came closer.

"Can't think of one can you?" Ric whispered. There Lips mere centimeters apart.

Alexis shook her head. She couldn't speak. Hell, She could barely move her head. No man ever did this to her. It was beginning to scare her. Here she was with Ric Lansing. Almost naked. Her skirt and shirt were on the floor, As was Ric's T-Shirt.

Their lips touched. Neither could control themselves. Both had held this in far too long. Something had to be done. Ric parted his lips and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and he thrust his tongue in. His tongue began searching her mouth. She moved her tongue and toushed his. He tasted sweeter than sugar. He pushed her tongue back in her mouth and began biting her top lip. She layed her head back on her pillow and let him go on. He began sucking on her tongue. Alexis moaned as his hands moved across her body.

His touch was heaven for her. His hands moved to her lower back. As much as he wanted to, he didnt remove her bra or panties. She wished he would. Hands moved to her cheeks and she felt his lips leave hers.

"Whats wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Alexis?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Im positive."

"Really? Once we do this we can't take it back."

"I know. Please, keep going." She felt silly begging him. But she couldn't live for another second without him.

"It would be my pleasure." He said and crushed his lips on hers.

She felt his tongue inside of her. Gently, she puched his mouth to her neck. Alexis began to remove her lace panties and bra. Ric stopped her with his hands and removed his lips from her neck.

"Let me." He said and resumed his attack on her neck. His hands slid down her body and left heat in their trail. A soft moan escaped her lips. How could he affect her like this? His fingers were at her thighs. He traced small hearts and began to tug at the fabric that covered her skin. Once her Panties were off he threw them across the room. Her hands moved to her bra and unhooked it. It was thrown away from her.

Alexis' Hands moved to his hips. She tugged at his boxers. Her hands were shaking. They came off with a small pull. They were both completley naked now.

"Ric, make me yours." She gasped.

He nodded and spread her legs with his knee.

"Come on.." She whispered.

Ric moved his hand imbetween her legs. Slowly, he slid his index finger inside of her. She was wet and hot. His finger moved in slow circles as her eyes closed. He slipped out of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

She asked for him. And now she's getting him.

"Hurry Ric.." She ached for him.

"I hope your ready for this." He said and swiftly crushed his hips against her's.

She groaned whe he came in. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size and began moving in and out. Harder and harder each time. The harder he went, the louder she screamed. Krystina was with Emily so there was nothing to worry about. He went harder, faster. Alexis had chills all over.

"Ric...Ric..Oh God yes! RIC!"

She climaxed.

Then he stopped. Alexis bucked up, eager for more. But he rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily.

"A-Alexis, I can't keep going. Im t-too tired." Ric said as he gasped for air. Alexis climbed on top of him.

"Then i'll do it for you." She whispered and kissed him. She held his erection in her hand and positioned him. With all of her weight, she came down on him.

"Alexis.."

She began to tighten around him. Then loosen. She began to come up off him but he thrust up and she gladly kept going.

"Alexis..Jesus Christ..Alexis"

She loved this man. He was deeper inside her than Jax ever was. No other man ever did this to her.

"ALEXIS!"

BEEP BEEP!

"Holy Shit!"

Alexis' alarm clock went off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

R&R Please! hope u liked it.


End file.
